republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2014 FIFA World Cup
The 2014 FIFA World Cup was the 20th FIFA World Cup, an international association football tournament that took place in Brazil from 12 June to 13 July 2014. 32 teams qualified for the tournament, with the hosts qualifying automatically. This was the second time the country had hosted the competition, the first being the 1950 FIFA World Cup. Brazil became the fifth country to have hosted the FIFA World Cup twice, after Mexico, Italy, France and Germany. It was the first World Cup to be held in South America since the 1978 FIFA World Cup in Argentina, the first time two consecutive World Cups were staged outside Europe and the first time two consecutive World Cups were staged in the Southern Hemisphere (the 2010 FIFA World Cup was held in South Africa). Brazil won the tournament, claiming their sixth World Cup title. They beat Argentina 2–1 in the final. England beat Scotland 2–1 to finish third. Host selection See the Wikipedia article. Qualification See the Wikipedia article. Qualified teams ;Asia (5) * South Korea * Australia * Qatar * Iraq * Japan ;Africa (5) * South Africa * Nigeria * Côte d'Ivoire * Tunisia * Ghana ;North America (3) * United States * Mexico * Canada ;South America (5) * Brazil (hosts) * Venezuela * Uruguay * Argentina * Chile ;Oceania (1) * New Zealand ;Europe (13) * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Germany * Spain * Scotland * Portugal * England * Italy * France * Serbia * Netherlands * Sweden * Greece * Norway Summary Group stage The tournament began with the hosts Brazil beating New Zealand 2–1. The Brazilians went onto beat South Korea 3–0 and tournament debutants Bosnia and Herzegovina 4–3, and advanced into the second round with maximum points. South Korea joined them by beating Bosnia & Herzegovina 1–0 and New Zealand 2–0. In Group B, Germany picked up the maximum number of points, beating the USA 3–0 and seeing off both Venezuela and South Africa by the score of 1–0. The USA joined the Germans in the second round, with a 1–0 victory over Venezuela enough to secure a spot in the Round of 16. It also meant they finished on 4 points, after a 0–0 draw with South Africa in their second game. Group C was dubbed the "group of death", as it contained defending champions Spain, as well as Mexico, Nigeria, and Scotland. One might have thought that Spain topped the group. And they did, picking up 7 points thanks to 3–1 and 2–0 victories over Mexico and Nigeria respectively, and drawing 1–1 with Scotland. Surprisingly, the team who joined the European champions in the second round were Scotland, who were playing in their ninth World Cup, and their first of the 21st century and the 3rd millennium. As well as the 1–1 draw with Spain, a 2–0 win over Nigeria and a 1–1 draw with Mexico meant that Scotland advanced into the second round of the FIFA World Cup for the first time ever. Group D contained Portugal, Australia, Côte d'Ivoire, and Canada. The Portuguese topped the group with 7 points. Canada caused a shock by finishing second in the group. This was only their second World Cup. Venues See the Wikipedia article. Group stage Group A Unsurprisingly, it was the hosts (Brazil) who topped Group A. They picked up the maximum number of points, and were followed into the second round by South Korea. Tournament debutants Bosnia & Herzegovina and minnows New Zealand picked up 1 point each, thanks to a 0–0 draw with each other. Brazil |score = 2 – 1 |report = |team2 = New Zealand |goals1 = Reid Neymar |goals2 = Volix |stadium = Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance = 67,594 |referee = }} |stadium = Estádio das Dunas, Natal |attendance = 43,256 |referee = }} Brazil |score = 3 – 0 |report = |team2 = South Korea |goals1 = Lucas Neymar |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance = 65,356 |referee = }} Pak |stadium = Estádio National, Brasília |attendance = 69,640 |referee = }} Brazil |goals1 = Džeko MalvariU+0107 |goals2 = Neymar Lucas |stadium = Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance = 44,975 |referee = }} category:Leubantia